fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Tielmard/Tropes
A-G Action Girl: Blake, understandably as she was formerly a daiyoukai. Ambiguous Gender: Referred to as male in it's demonic form, female in it's human form, but "it" is the most common pronoun to use for it's demonic form at all, or when speaking of Gehaburn in general. Notably, Gehaburn indentifies as male in it's true form, but female in it's human form because there's no point in arguing. Attention Whore: '''Blake of all people becomes this to Jason, wanting his attention after she officially joins the harem. '''Brought Down To Badass: Think Scylla here, even in her human form, Blake is more than capable of kicking ass, taking names, and giving the names to people whose asses she kicks. She just won't be terrorizing the world anymore. Boobs of Steel: It's an Eldtrich Abomination of tremendous power. What else? Butt Monkey: Of a sort. See Humilation Conga below. Buxom is Better: Rivaling Iris' cup size. Casting a Shadow: Her primary magic. *'Dark is Evil': At first. *'Dark is Not Evil': More like Dark is Tsundere. Did You Just Romance Chultulu?: Yes, Jason did. First Rule of Genderbending: '''Blake isn't leaving her human form. '''Fridge Brilliance: Why would Gehaburn's sealed form be a woman? One of it's names is "Gremory", a demon from the Ars Goetia who is said to take on the form of a woman. H-P Irony: '''As a human, Blake's preferred clothing is a miko outfit. She's a former demon, people. '''Lady of War: Unsurprising, given the setting. Meaningful Name: "Blake" comes from the old English word for "Black". Gehaburn was black all over in it's demon form, and, as a human, her hair is black. Ms. Fanservice: '''Blake becomes this as a human, her casual wear is....less than concealing when she's not wearing her Miko clothes. Then there's her transformed state.... '''Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: '''An Eldtrich Abomination who's sealed within a BFS and is also a hot chick. '''Odd Friendship: Blake and Iris. Of course, it's Iris. Pronoun Trouble: Due to Gehaburn being male in it's monster form, and female in human form, Darkrai has a bit of trouble choosing which pronouns to use for which trouble, which is why "he" and "she" were scattered across the original trope page for Gehaburn. Purposefully Overpowered: Like Jason, who is a Guild Master and a Chosen One, Tsuruko, a Chosen One, and Crux, the initial villain and possible Chosen Candidate before he went nutso, Blake is just as overpowered, by virtue of being a former demon deity. Q-V Shameless Fanservice Girl: Blake has absolutely no trouble flaunting what she has, now that she's got it. Sleep Mode Size: The most accurate description for her sealed human form. Sitcom Archnemesis: Perhaps, with Exialia. Tall, Dark, and Bishōjo: '''Blake fits to a T. '''Tsundere: '''Becomes a fantastic Type A to Jason later. She's not staying because she's grown fond of him, not at all. W-Z '''Walking Spoiler: '''It is very difficult to talk about Blake without spoiling the finale of Fairy Tail: Dawn's first part. '''Weakened By The Light: '''A carry-over from being the former kaiju of Darkness, Blake actually seems to be weakened by the light of Vivian, showing this weakness hasn't fully left. '''What Is This Thing You Call Love?: Due to being a demon of pure malevolence, Gehaburn is understandably confused when she starts to develop feelings for Jason when she's sealed in her human form. After she gets a handle on it, she simply succumbs to it and joins the harem.